Mangoes at 2:01PM
by wwsans
Summary: What happens when you put together a Korean boyband, a fanfic challenge, and a girl with a laptop? Get ready for some crack one-shots. 100 2PM one-shots, rated T for language. R&R?
1. Rules&Themes

Fanfic 100, yo! I'm doing it in order, just because. (:

1.) Pick a fandom  
2.) Pick a pairing!  
3.) Write a one-shot for each of the themes. (length isn't a factor-so it could be a whole chapter long or just a drabble)  
4.) None of the chapters can be a continuation of any other chapters  
5.) TRY to be original, and NO copypasta!  
6.) REMEMBER, the fics do NOT have to be writen OR posted in the lists order!

Here's the list!

100 Theme Fanfiction Challenge Themes:  
1. Introduction-**done**  
2. Love-**done**  
3. Light-**done**  
4. Dark-**done**  
5. Seeking Solace-**done**  
6. Break Away-**done**  
7. Dream-**done**  
8. Innocence-  
9. Drive-  
10. Breathe Again-  
11. Memory-  
12. Insanity-  
13. Misfortune-  
14. Smile-  
15. Silence-  
16. Illusion-  
17. Blood-  
18. Rainbow-  
19. Gray-  
20. Fortitude-  
21. Vacation-  
22. Mother Nature-  
23. Cat-  
24. No Time-  
25. Trouble Lurking-  
26. Tears-  
27. Foreign-  
28. Sorrow-  
29. Happiness-  
30. Under the Rain-  
31. Flowers-  
32. Night-  
33. Expectations-  
34. Stars-  
35. Hold My Hand-  
36. Fairy Tale-  
37. Eyes-  
38. Abandoned-  
39. Water-  
40. Rated-  
41. Teamwork-  
42. Standing Still-  
43. Dying-  
44. Two Roads-  
45. Heaven-  
46. Family-  
47. Creation-  
48. Childhood-  
49. Stripes-  
50. Breaking the Rules-  
51. Sport-  
52. Deep in Thought-  
53. Keeping a Secret-  
54. Tower-  
55. Waiting-  
56. Danger Ahead-  
57. Sacrifice-  
58. Kick in the Head-  
59. No Way Out-  
60. Rejection-  
61. Beautiful-  
62. Magic-  
63. Do Not Disturb-  
64. Multitasking-  
65. Horror-  
66. Traps-  
67. Playing the Melody-  
68. Hero-  
69. Annoyance-  
70. 67%-  
71. Obsession-  
72. Mischief Managed-  
73. I Can't-  
74. Are You Challenging Me?-  
75. Mirror-  
76. Broken Pieces-  
77. Test-  
78. Drink-  
79. Starvation-  
80. Words-  
81. Pen and Paper-  
82. Can You Hear Me?-  
83. Heal-  
84. Out Cold-  
85. Spiral-  
86. Seeing Red-  
87. Food-  
88. Pain-  
89. Through the Fire-  
90. Triangle-  
91. Drowning-  
92. All That I Have-  
93. Give Up-  
94. Last Hope-  
95. Advertisement-  
96. In the Storm-  
97. Safety First-  
98. Puzzle-  
99. Solitude-  
100. Relaxation-


	2. Introduction

**Theme:** Introduction  
**Fandom: **Taecbum  
**Characters: **Taecyeon, Jaebum

**A/N:** Yeah, Jay's in this one. _Please don't kill me._

* * *

"Okay, kids, this is your new roommate, Park Jaebum. He's older than all of you, so you better have shitloads of respect for the man."

The boy's dorm leader slammed the door, leaving Jaebum and the crew in awkward silence.

Jay stared at them.

They stared back.

One of them - a guy with Gucci glasses and a beanie - stood up and broke the silence, "Hey, what's up with the pink shirt?" he interjected, poking at Jay's clothes, "It's so... girlish."

"Yeah man," another stood up and started pulling on the new tenant's shirt, "it's so pink and girly and... pink."

Soon after, all the other boys started picking on Jay - laughing at his fashion and throwing names at him. And that's when the newbie went ballistic.

He tore his shirt, pounded his chest, and screamed like a lunatic. Then Jay killed all of the people in the room and no one ever messed with him again.

No, not really. That didn't really happen. What REALLY happened was..

The last roommate, a tall and big-toothed guy, went up to the circle of people. He pushed them aside, "Guys, what the hell. Just leave him alone. Geez."

"C'mon, Taec. We were just joking. It's not like we were gonna beat him up or anything. (Though that'd be pretty fun.)"

The man addressed as 'Taec' swung his arm around Jaebum, "Whatever. Just piss off, I'm sick of you guys and your obnoxious...ness."

And Taec left the room... with Jay. The place filled with awkward silence.

"What now?" the boys questioned each other.

"Let's... throw water balloons at the janitors!" spoke up one.

"YEAH~!"

* * *

Somewhere far away... like, the cafeteria or something, Taecyeon and Jay were having an intense conversation.

"What!" Taec shook his head, "There's no way Eevee is cuter than Pikachu!"

"Nuh-uh!" the other fired back, "Eevee has huge-ass eyes compared to Pikachu! And they sparkle. SPARKLE~~"

"Tch, whatever. Big eyes don't mean shit when it comes to cuteness."

Jaebum smirked, "You wouldn't know. You have eyes the size of a grain of rice."

"Like you're one to talk," Taec retorted, "I could blindfold you with a string of dental floss*****."

"Shut up."

The two sipped their beverages (the ones that they bought that I didn't mention because I was too lazy to).

"Hey, so... I'm sorry about how my friends were acting," apologized the BFG, err.. I mean, the tall man.

Jay smiled and nodded, "It's a'ight. I've met a fair amount of douches before."

Taec let out a sigh of relief. Thank goodness he could get that off his chest, now everything could be a lot less awkward at night. And at night, he meant the fact that he had to share his bed with the newcomer. 'Damn bed shortages,' he thought to himself... while shaking his fist in the air... to no one in particular.

Taec's stomach gurgled. And rather loudly at that.

He clutched his stomach, "Man, I'm so hungry."

"Yeah, me too," agreed the shorter Asian, "I could really go for a bag of dried mangoes right now.."

"Ew. :("

Jay was puzzled. He had never before heard someone reject something as delicious as a bag of dried mangoes. I mean, c'mon! They were DRIED MANGOES.

"W-what do you mean?" he asked, still a bit confused.

"Dried mangoes?" Taec scrunched his face in disgust, "That's nasty. All fruits are nasty. Even tomatoes. And I'm not even sure if that's a fruit."

"Dried mangoes nasty? You're out of your mind, man," Jay said, shaking his head.

The younger (but much, much taller) boy scoffed, "Whatever."

"Here, man. I'll introduce you to the beauty and wonders of dried mangoes," Jay insisted, "Let's go to the supermarket."

* * *

After much hesitation, Taecyeon finally agreed and the duo went to visit the nearest supermarket in town.

"Ah, there it is~~" Jaebum took a bag from the top shelf (with some assistance) and exclaimed, "This is the best brand. The very best brand of mango."

"Whatever.." replied the other male.

The two waited in line, and after some unnecessary groping from the nunas with evil intentions******, they purchased their precious item and sat down on a bench outside to enjoy the mangoes.

"What a nice day," noted the older boy, "A perfect day to eat dried mangoes."

It was raining.

Taec peered into the bag after Jay opened it. He frowned, "That shit looks revolting. You eat this stuff?"

Jay, taking and handful and shoving it into his mouth, replied, "Ffdjaslf dfjkfj! (Of course I do!)"

He took a piece and stuck it in Taec's hand.

The disgusted dongsaeng examined it thoroughly and gulped, "Well, it seems clean. I guess.. I should eat it.. right now."

He placed it on his tongue and began to chew softly.

The delectable flavor of mango filled his mouth. It's tangy goodness made his toes curl; it's sugary-sweet taste curved his lips into a smile; it's sour tang made the hairs on his neck stand*******.

"HOLY SHI-"

And after Ok Taecyeon was introduced to the greatness of the mango, he spread his mango love to his roommates; who later debuted as 2PM with Taecyeon, infected those that watched their interviews/variety shows/radio appearances with an everlasting love of dried mangoes. ...And then they ruled the world. The end. :)

* * *

**Footnotes:**  
*I got that quote from Ellie... who is from SeoulBeats... which was created by SeoulBeats.  
**While watching a 2PM interview, that person's username kept popping up. What a cunning name.  
***I'm sorry if I made mangoes sound unappetizing to you.


	3. Love

**Theme:** Love  
**Fandom:** Woocream? Iceyoung?  
**Characters:** Wooyoung, Ice cream (and a little Khun)

**A/N:** I got lazy, so it's super super short.

* * *

Wooyoung stared eagerly at the bucket of ice cream sitting on the other side of the freezer. It was like love at first sight. He couldn't take his eyes off of it.

He fished inside his pockets for money, but all he could find was a measly $1.50; and that was not enough to buy a pint of ice cream.

The mandu cheeked member frowned.

He felt a tug at his shoulder. It was Nichkhun hyung.

"C'mon, Woo. We don't have enough money to buy any ice cream," the older boy said dragging his dongsaeng by the hand.

Wooyoung looked back longingly at the frozen treat. 'One day', he thought, 'maybe one day I can patch together this unrequited love.'

The next day, all the 2PM members went out and bought ice cream. The end. :)


	4. Light

**Theme:** Light  
**Fandom:** Faint Junbros  
**Characters:** Junho, Junsu

A/N: A bit more serious one.

* * *

Junho stared out the window of the car. The team had just finished a long day of MV filming and now they were dead-tired. It was just him and Junsu that were awake, the others were all asleep.

Other than the soft and slow breaths from the sleeping members, silence filled the car. No music. No radio. Just silence.

Junho didn't notice that, though. He was too busy gazing at the streetlights.

_Streetlights._

That was just about the first thing he spotted when he was in the city. The very first thing.

He didn't know why, but he was very attracted to light - maybe it was how gentle and beautiful it appeared to be. Or perhaps the comfort it provided when one was surrounded by darkness.

The 2PM member turned his head slowly to look at Junsu - who was starting to doze off.

He wondered what his twin thought of light. Did he like to bask in its glow? Or did he prefer the dark and it's mischievous ways? 

Junho switched his attention back to the streetlights.

_Glorious streetlights._


	5. Dark

**Theme:** Dark  
**Fandom:** Faint Junbros  
**Characters:** Junsu, Junho

* * *

Junsu stepped out of the building - they were finally done with the MV filming. Khun kept messing up with the choreography, which caused the group to stay inside for another 2 hours.

The Daegu boy took out his phone.

11:48 PM.

It was late. _Way_ late.

But, that was just the way he liked it.

Nothing felt better than walking through the city streets at night; the crisp, cool air; the ambient silence. It was just all so calming and relaxing.

He looked up to the sky as a shooting star shot by.

Junsu turned back towards the van and waited for the weary members to get in. 

Sitting inside the warm car, his earphones on, Junsu stared blankly out the window.

He wasn't listening to anything, but having his iPod at hand and earphones on made him feel more at home.

His thoughts trailed off to the night sky - oh how beautiful it was. _So dark and still._

It made him think about Junho. What did _he_ have to say about the dark?

_He probably doesn't like it_, assumed the older Jun brother.

He knew his twin like the back of his own hand, and he wasn't mad at the fact that Junho was different from him. It just made them one whole - dark and light, Yin and Yang.

Junsu smirked. It always seemed that he had his most philosophical and deep thoughts during the night.

He only shrugged it off and started to play a song on his iPod.

And soon after, he drifted off into the darkness - a place that wasn't at all so mischievous and scary to him.


	6. Seeking Solace

**Theme:** Seeking Solace  
**Fandom:** SeoJun  
**Characters:** Junsu, Seohyun

A/N: Not EXACTLY like the theme, but just about.

* * *

_When I think about you,_  
_It hurts, hurts, hurts so much _

- "It Hurts (Slow)" by 2NE1 

Junsu settled onto the bench nervously. On the right of him was Seohyun, THE Seohyun of Girls' Generation - or in other words - his dream girl. He tried to put his arm around her discreetly, but awkwardly pulled away once he saw the ring on her hand.

_Jung Yonghwa._

That was the name of her virtual husband.

Junsu had told himself that there was nothing special going on with the couples on WGM, but he always managed to doubt himself whenever he thought about Jokwon and Gain.

"I'm married now."

Her voice snapped Junsu out of his daze. He peered over her - her face was calm, blank and innocent. How could this child be married?

He smiled, "Yeah, I heard. Jung Yonghwa, right?"

"Yeah," the corners of her mouth curved up for a slight second.

"He seems like a nice guy."

"He is," her response was quick. She grinned and looked away, "He wants me to call him 'Yong.' It's... such a childish name. 'Yong.'"

Junsu laughed, "You guys look really good together."

Silence.

"I guess."

The 22 year old stared at her. A minute ago she was smiling and happy, and now she looked so.. old and tired.

"Something wrong?"

Seohyun shook her head lightly, "No, it's just... Yong's.."

He waited for her to continue.

"Yonghwa's a really nice guy, but... when we got 'married,' it just didn't.. click. You know?" She was looking at him now.

Her eyes were so dark. And soft.

She looked away, Junsu turned his gaze to the ground.

"I'd rather have someone else, to be honest."

"Really? Who would that be?"

There was a pause in their conversation, and Junsu looked up to see Seohyun staring intensely at him.

He could hear her answer in his mind.

_'You.'_

And she turned, yet again, away from him. He could see the pain in her eyes - it was heartbreaking.

She choked out a weak laugh and smiled - her eyes starting to water, "Well, I guess I'll see you soon."

The radiant beauty stood up from the bench and started to turn away.

"See ya, then."

"Goodbye, oppa.*"

Junsu twinged at the last word, but managed to smile.

_'Oppa.'_

It was probably the last time she would call him that.

He held his head in his hands and cried.

If they never truly loved each other, then why did saying goodbye hurt so much? 

_I just stood and cried  
Watching you go farther away_

_Did you have to change?_  
_Can't you come back?_

_I'm the only one hurting tonight  
_

* * *

*oppa: a term for older boys used by younger girls, usually shows the close relationship between a girl and a boy


	7. Break Away

**Theme:** Break Away  
**Fandom:** SeoJun  
**Characters:** Seohyun, Junsu  


* * *

Horror movies.

Junsu liked them a lot.

Not because of the suspense.  
Not because of the thrill.  
Not because of the dark, wicked theme.

Nope.

Because whenever SNSD came over, Seohyun would be constantly clutching onto his arm.

It was adorable.  
And he loved it - the hands that touched, the bodies that met, and the comforting feeling of knowing someone was there for you.

She stopped holding onto him, though.

And Junsu found that there were many nights where he had to break away from her,  
And her husband would take in his place.

Horror movies.

Junsu doesn't like them so much anymore.


	8. Dream

**Theme: Dream**  
**Fandom: -**  
**Characters: Chansung**

* * *

"It's okay, Chansung." Her voice was melodic and kind. She caressed his cheek and smiled, "Eat me out, Channie. You know you want to."

"B-but.." Chansung looked at her hesistantly. Her sweet strawberry-vanilla scent was too tempting. He brought her up to him, "I'm not sure if this is right..."

"Eat me, Channie! Do it!" She thrust his face into her.

"I-Ice cream-nuna!" He tried to slip from her grip, but... he just couldn't! He licked all of her, and even began chewing parts of her face.

"Eat me, Channie! Eat me!"

"O-okay, nuna!" He opened his mouth and scarfed down her creamy fruity flavor until she was down to a naked cone.

Chansung abruptly stopped and dropped her to the floor. He widened his eyes in panic and felt all over the cone, "N-nuna! Where are you? Where did you go?"

His hands splashed all over the pink puddles of ice cream left after the "incident." His eyes brimmed with tears, and his heart bursted into a million pieces.

"ICE CREAM-NUNA, NOOOOOOOOOO!"

"-ooooooooo!"

"You okay there, tiger?"

Chansung awoke sitting straight up, his fists clutching his covers tightly, tears streaming down his face. He turned his attention over to Taec, who had a shoujo manga in his hands. Chansung glanced over the room nervously before replying in a firm nod.

"You should really stop snacking before you go to bed, man."

"Yeah, I know."


End file.
